My ID is Gangnam Beauty
Detalles *'Título:' 내 ID는 강남미인 / Nae IDneun Gangnammiin *'Título en inglés:' My ID is Gangnam Beauty *'También conocida como:' Gangnam Beauty; ID: Gangnam Beauty *'Género:' Drama, Romance, comedia, Amistad, Psicológico, Melodrama *'Episodios: '''16 *'Cadena:' jTBC *'Periodo de emisión:' 27-Julio-2018 al 15-Septiembre-2018 *'Horario:' Viernes y Sábados 23:00 *'Banda sonora:' My ID is Gangnam Beauty OST Sinopsis Kang Mi Rae (Im Soo Hyang) tenía una personalidad tímida debido a su aspecto feo. Ella fue molestada por las personas e incluso intimidada cuando asistió a la escuela. Ahora, Kang Mi Rae es 'hermosa' después de someterse a una cirugía plástica, pero todavía tiene su personalidad tímida. Kang Mi Rae comienza su primer año en una universidad. La gente sigue siendo mala con ella y la llaman "Gangnam Beauty" de una manera peyorativa. Mientras tanto, Do Kyung Seok (Cha Eun Woo) asiste a la misma universidad. Él no juzga a las personas por su apariencia. Él se preocupa por lo que hay adentro y no afuera. Do Kyung Seok comienza a gustar de Kang Mi Rae. Yeon Woo Young (Kwak Dong Yeon) es un profesor que esta en la facultad de química, es de una familia pobre y ha sufrido varias rupturas debido a su situación financiera. Yeon Woo Young inicialmente se enamora de Kang Mi Rae por su aspecto, pero sus sentimientos se vuelven más profundos a medida que llega a apreciar su personalidad reflexiva. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones * Im Soo Hyang como Kang Mi Rae * Cha Eun Woo como Do Kyung Seok ** Shin Jun Seop como Do Kyung Seok (Joven) ** Moon Woo Jin como Do Kyung Seok (Niño) * Jo Woo Ri como Hyun Soo Ah * Kwak Dong Yeon como Yeon Woo Young '''Personas Cercanas a Mi Rae' * Woo Hyun como Kang Tae Sik (Padre de Mi Rae) * Kim Sun Hwa como Kim Sun Hee (Madre de Mi Rae) * Min Do Hee como Oh Hyun Jung * Park Yoo Na como Yoo Eun Personas Cercanas a Kyung Seok * Park Sung Geun como Do Sang Won (Padre Kyung Seok) * Park Joo Mi como Na Hye Seong (Madre Kyung Seok) * Kim Ji Min como Do Kyung Hee * Lee Tae Sun como Woo Jin Otros *Bae Da Bin como Kwon Yoon Byul * Oh Hee Joon como Kim Chan Woo * Choi Sung Won como Song Jung Ho * Seo Ji Hye como Min Ah * Seon Mi como Kim Min Ha * Baek Soo Min como Go Ye Na * Jung Hye como Choi Jung Boon * Jung Hye Rin como Lee Ji Hyo * Lee Ye Rim como Kim Tae Hee * Kim Doh Yon como Jang Won Ho * Kim Eun Soo como Kim Sung Woon * Ryoo Ki San como Goo Tae Young * Jung Myung Hoon como Young Mo Cameos y Apariciones Especiales * Lee Young Ae (Ep.1) * Park Min Ji (Ep.2 ) * Cha Bo Sung como Ye Joon (Ep.2-3) * Yoon Bo Ra (Ep.5) * Tiger JK (Ep.6) * Hong Suk Chun (Ep.11) Producción *'Director:' Choi Sung Bum (최성범) *'Guionista:' Choi Soo Young (최수영) *'Escritor original:' Gi Maeng Gi (webcomic) Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Reconocimientos *'2019' 14th Annual Soompi Awards: 'Breakout Actor (Cha Eun Woo) *'2018 Korea Drama Awards: Hallyu Star (Cha Eun Woo) *'2018 Korea Drama Awards:' Best Male Rookie (Cha Eun Woo) *'2018 Korea Drama Awards:' Star of the Year (Jo Woo Ri) *'2018 Korean Culture Entertainment Award:' Best Actress (Categoría Drama) (Im Soo Hyang) Curiosidades * Es una nueva versión del webtoon popular del mismo título. * El término coreano "Gangnam Beauty" es despectivo y se refiere a las mujeres que se hicieron hermosas con cirugía plástica. "Gangnam" en el término se refiere a un área en Gangnam, Seúl, que es famosa por sus numerosas clínicas de cirugía plástica. * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 30 de Mayo de 2018. * En el capítulo 01 durante la reunión de "bienvenida" se puede escuchar la canción Bboom Bboom de MOMOLAND. * En el capítulo 01 nombran a MAMAMOO, Heize, PSY y Red Velvet. * En el capítulo 01 se puede escuchar la canción Mr. Chu de Apink. * En el capítulo 2 cuando Kyung Seok y Woo Jin van en el auto se puede escuchar la canción WI ING WI ING de la banda Hyukoh. * En el capítulo 1 y 2 se puede escuchar la canción New Face de PSY. * En el capítulo 2 en el bar se puede escuchar la cancion DDU-DU DDU-DU de BLACKPINK y LOVE SCENARIO de iKON. * En el capítulo 03 se puede escuchar la canción Universe de EXO y Don't Give It To Me de Loco x Hwa Sa. * En el capítulo 03 se puede escuchar la canción Pick Me de PRODUCE 101 T2 mientras bailan la coreografía. * En el capítulo 04 en el bar se puede escuchar la canción BAAM de MOMOLAND, Bingle Blangle de AOA y The Truth Untold de BTS. * En el capítulo 04 aparece Junoflo cantando La Familia en el evento de muestra de perfumes. * En el capítulo 04 y 05 se nombra a TWICE. * En el capítulo 05 en el bar se puede escuchar la canción FAKE LOVE de BTS desde el minuto 42:48 al 49:11 y, luego se vuelve a escuchar la misma canción en la cafetería donde trabaja Soo Ah desde el minuto 51:59 al 52:21. * En el capítulo 05 se puede escuchar Travel de BolBBalgan4. * En el capitulo 05 se puede escuchar en el minuto 9:00 la canción Rain de Paul Kim * En el capítulo 06 en el evento de la escuela se puede escuchar la canción Dance the Night Away de TWICE y Egotistic de MAMAMOO. *En el capitulo 06 Se puede escuchar la canción BAAM de MOMOLAND. *En el capitulo 06 se puede escuchar la canción Sunny Summer de GFRIEND en el festival. *En el capítulo 06 se puede escuchar la canción Chocolate de BolBBalgan4. *En el capítulo 06 y 07 se puede escuchar la canción What is Love? de TWICE. *En el capitulo 07 en el bar se puede escuchar la canción Gashina de SUNMI y Only One For Me de BTOB. *En el capítulo 07 en el karaoke Mi Rae canta con su papá la canción CHEER UP de TWICE y Pick Me de PRODUCE 101 mientras la bailan. *En el capítulo 07 cuando Mi Rae y su papá están regresando a casa, nombran a BTS y cantan un pedacito de la canción DNA. *En el capítulo 08 cuando Mi Rae compra maquillaje se puede escuchar la canción Power Up de Red Velvet y BAAM de MOMOLAND además mencionan a Joy de Red Velvet y Sulli. *En el capitulo 10 cuando Mi Rae y Woo Young están comiendo suena de fondo la canción Is it Ramen? de AKMU. *En el capitulo 11 en el bar se puede escuchar la canción Euphoria de BTS. *En el capítulo 11 en el salón de belleza cuando la mamá de Mi Rae se va a cortar su cabello se puede escuchar la canción Love Battery de Hong Jin Young. *En el capítulo 11 se puede escuchar la canción Sunny Summer de GFRIEND mientras Mi Rae almuerza y, también mientras Kyung Hee, hermana menor de Kyung Seok realiza su transmisión. *En el capítulo 12 mencionan a Hwang Min Hyun y Ong Seong Wu de WANNA ONE. *En el capítulo 13 en el bar se puede escuchar la canción GANGNAM STYLE de PSY. *En el capitulo 14 en el bar se puede escuchar la canción Epiphany de BTS. *En el capítulo 15 en el bar mientras Kyung Seok y Woo Jin hablan por teléfono se puede escuchar la canción I'm so Sick de Apink. *En el capitulo 15 mientras Kyung Seok y Mi Rae comen se puede escuchar la canción Power Up de Red Velvet. *En el capitulo 15 en el bar se puede escuchar la canción KILLING ME de iKON. *En el capítulo 15 mientras Woo Young y Won Ho hablan en el bar se puede escuchar la canción The Truth Untold de BTS. *En el capítulo 16 en el bar mientras Woo Young y Hyun Jung hablan se puede escuchar la canción Only One For Me de BTOB. *En el capitulo 16 en el bar se puede escuchar la canción Light de WANNA ONE. *Los actores Cha Eun Woo y Jo Woo Ri ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Modern Farmer. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Daum *HanCinema Galería My ID is Gangnam Beauty-jTBC-2018-01.jpg My ID is Gangnam Beauty-jTBC-2018-02.jpg My ID is Gangnam Beauty-jTBC-2018-03.jpg My ID is Gangnam Beauty-jTBC-2018-04.jpg My ID is Gangnam Beauty-jTBC-2018-05.jpg My ID is Gangnam Beauty-jTBC-2018-06.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2018 Categoría:JTBC Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Amistad Categoría:Live Action Categoría:Melodrama Categoría:Psicológico Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios